


¡Bo!

by xo_mxn



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: AU, Español, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Multi, Tumblr, era una historia contada en imagenes, instagram au, kpop
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_mxn/pseuds/xo_mxn
Summary: Una tarde, Hyunah había decidido por fin salir con Bo, ambas habían ido a su café favorito y simplemente estaban hablando como los viejos tiempos, hasta que Hyunah mencionó a sus nuevos seis mejores amigos y a su novio.—Son un total dolor de cabeza, Hyunah. Si tus padres se enteran o peor los míos. ¡Ni lo quiero pensar! — Exhalé mientras le daba un último vistazo a la carta del café en el que estábamos.—Bo, por milésima ocasión, te digo que no son malos, sí, acepto que Jaebum me pide saltarme algunas clases para ir con él o que fuman y toman, pero solo son chicos normales. —Era absurdo de no se diera cuenta de que esos tipos eran unos vagos, solo con lo que me estaba diciendo era suficiente para abrirle los ojos a cualquier persona, ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta ella?—No quiero seguir viéndolos, tú tampoco deberías de verlos ya. Olvídate de ese tal Jaebum, por favor. Debes de concentrarte en tus exámenes y en la universidad. Lo digo por tu bien. —Tomé la mano de mi amiga mientras le daba una sonrisa, alguien tenía que ponerle un alto y esa debía de ser yo.





	¡Bo!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344082) by def-min. 



> Esta es una historia que originalmente se creo de forma instagram!au donde mi mejor amiga y yo la contamos por medio de imágenes tipo instagram y chats. Sin embargo es la primera historias que yo escribo porque quedé fascinada y solo espero les guste.  
> Si desean ver como es la historia original la pueden encontrar en nuestro blog de tumblr: @def-min ya que esta la escribí en base a la relación de JInyoung y Bo, pero ciertos acontecimientos los he cambiado para que estuviera narrada solo en esta pareja.  
> Disfruten.

—Buenas tardes. —Habló la chica al entrar a la cafetería en la que tenía planeado verse con su mejor amiga, el encargado la había recibido y la habían escoltado a su mesa. El clima afuera parecía que cada segundo que pasaba iba empeorando, por suerte había ido preparada y esperaba que su mejor amiga llegara pronto. 

Unos minutos más tarde la lluvia llegó fuertemente y al mismo tiempo un mensaje a su teléfono, lo que pensaba, su mejor amiga no llegaría por la lluvia. Sin más, la chica había regresado su vista a los libros para segundos después volver a ser interrumpida por su teléfono. 

Rodó sus ojos, ¿era posible que Corea tuviera a esas clases de personas viviendo así? Le dio una advertencia a su mejor amiga mientras negaba con desaprobación, que horror la idea de encontrarse con un desconocido así y más aún que fuera la clase de chico que a su mejor amiga le gustaba. 

Una hora después decidió que había tenido suficiente de estar ahí y era momento de ir a casa, además, sus padres pronto la esperarían para la cena. 

___________

La siguiente mañana al llegar a la universidad, Bo esperaba a su mejor amiga en el estacionamiento de la universidad, como cada día, sin embargo cuando Hyunah se estaba bajando de un auto negro, un jaguar para ser más exactos, un auto de un tipo que solo Dios sabía de dónde había salido, Bo estaba que sacaba chispas. 

—¿Quién eres y por qué traes a mi mejor amiga? —La chica habló demandante, estaba a nada de llamar a seguridad para que sacaran a ese delincuente. 

—Bo, tranquila, solo es un amigo, está bien, es Jaebum, te hablé un poco de él ayer. ¿Recuerdas? —Y Bo claro que podía recordarlo. Así que había tomado a su mejor amiga del brazo y había caminado lejos de ahí. 

—Olvídalo, Hyunah. No te acerques a tipos como él. ¡Y tú, no te vuelvas a acercarte a mi amiga o a esta universidad o llamaré a la policía! —Bo señalaba a ese tipo con su dedo mientras seguía alejándose de ahí. 

—¡Te llamaré luego, bebé! —Gritó aquel chico antes de subirse al auto y salir de ahí, no sin antes robarse las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. 

—¡Hyunah, estás loca! ¡Te pudo secuestrar o quién sabe Dios qué te pudo hacer! —La chica gritó mientras soltaba a su amiga, sentía que había perdido un par de años de su vida, sin embargo su mejor amiga solo la miraba con un poco de diversión. 

—Vamos, Bo. No me ha pasado nada y él no es lo que parece, solo me trajo a la universidad, nada más. Tranquila que te pueden salir arrugas. —La chica sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su salón. 

______

—Han abierto un nuevo restaurante italiano en la zona, podemos ir y luego podemos ir a mi casa a hacer la tarea, Hy. —La chica de cabello negro habló mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto de su bolso, sin embargo su amiga estaba entretenida en su teléfono. —¡Hey, Hyunah! 

—Oh, lo siento, Bo. Hoy iré a comer con mamá, he adelantado la tarea en clase así que no te preocupes. ¡Nos vemos mañana, te quiero! —La chica había comenzado a caminar rápidamente mientras llevaba su teléfono a su oreja, ni siquiera había volteado a ver a su amiga que estaba confundida por aquella actitud. 

Los siguientes días eran lo mismo, Hyunah llegaba con ese chico sin embargo ella se bajaba una cuadra atrás de la universidad, así Bo no lo notaría, pero era claro que Bo la iba a ver. Sin embargo ella había decidido dejar pasar eso y no ser tan exagerada, solo la estaba llevando a la escuela y no más. Además de que seguramente era algún capricho de Hyunah que pasaría rápido. Pero lo siguiente fue que Hyunah ya no aceptaba las invitaciones de Bo para ir a comer o para ir a la casa de esta. Hyunah siempre tenía un compromiso, sin embargo Bo también entendió eso, quizá su familia quería verla más seguido y no podía enojarse por eso. 

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron distintas, Hyunah a mitad de clase pedía permiso de ir al sanitario y nunca regresaba, al finalizar las clases Bo no encontraba a la chica y mucho menos atendía el teléfono. 

Para cuando pasó un mes, Bo ya estaba harta, la chica sabía que su mejor amiga se veía con aquel chico del Jaguar y Hyunah ni siquiera tenía la molestia de decirle, estaba tan molesta que cuando Hyunah le habló en su clase de literatura para pedir los apuntes de las clases pasadas, Bo simplemente se dio la vuelta e ignoró a la chica, al salir de la última clase ni se tomó la molestia de invitar a su amiga a algún lado, simplemente había tomado su auto y se había ido. 

Al día siguiente Hyunah no había asistido a la escuela y Bo quería gritarle a la chica una vez que la viera, sin embargo seguía tan molesta con ella que no quería verla. 

Bo solía ir a la biblioteca a estudiar cuando no podía entender algo, se podía concentrar más y se sentía más tranquila, así que la tarde del martes ella estaba en la biblioteca, pero no esperaba ver a Hyunah ahí. 

La chica se había pasado derecho y había ido a otra mesa lejos de su mejor amiga, pero esta había ido tras ella. 

—Bo, por favor, deja de estar enojada conmigo. —La chica castaña habló suavemente mientras hacía un puchero que era totalmente ignorado por la chica más baja. 

—Ni te atrevas a hablarme en tu vida, mucho menos a pedirme mis apuntes. Vete con ese vago. —La chica se dio la vuelta para poder buscar su libro, no quería hablar con la chica. 

—Bo, dale una oportunidad, te prometo que te va a agradar. —Hyunah volvió a hablar mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga, a decir verdad Bo había extrañado mucho a su amiga, habían pasado días desde que habían hablado bien y mucho menos que se dedicaban tiempo. 

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, te he dicho que es un delincuente. Entiende, tiene tatuajes en sus brazos y ni siquiera quiero imaginar que se mete. —La chica miró a su amiga, quizá estaba juzgando muy rápido a ese chico pero no podía aceptar eso. 

—Es mi amigo y me gustaría que mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo se conocieran. Te prometo que solo somos amigos, Bo. —La chica parecía decir la verdad. 

—Bien, pero lo conoceré hasta que tengas todos tus apuntes de todo este tiempo y cuando acabe la semana de exámenes, no antes. —La chica castaña sonrió, siempre se salía con la suya al final. 

—¡Acepto!


End file.
